gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Project Cross Tag Battle
“Do you believe in destiny?” —The game's tagline is a 2D crossover fighting game co-developed by Arc System Works, Banpresto and Bandai Namco Games and published by the former, released on April 3, 2021 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is the fourth installment of the [[Cross Crisis Series|''Cross Crisis series]], and a fighting game spin-off of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds. In addition to the appearance of all the characters that previously appeared in the other Cross Tag Battle games including in DLC packs, characters from Kill la Kill the Game: IF, Sailor Moon, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Tales, Sakura Wars, Darkstalkers, Kamen Rider and Cardcaptor Sakura are introduced as well. Production In E3 2019, the director of Project X Zone 3, Sam Imbecile admits that he is a fan of Arc System Works' crossovers and expresses interest himself in expanding and contributing to the "Cross Tag Battle" series as it is called at the time. Plot Some time after the events of Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, an unknown multiversal catastrophe is tearing apart reality itself. Taking place during the events of Project X Zone 3, a rebuilt and more powerful version of Byakushin called Zenshin'ou brings fifteen parallel universes and drags them into conflict, as its residents and champions are confronted with confusion and some hostility. United with the forces of evil from many worlds, she opens a Cross Crisis Tournament to determine the strongest of the strongest in existence and see if the winner is worthy to surpass Zenshin'ou and become the god of a new world that she plans to create. As time passes, the ones involved in the conflict are about to learn the reality behind the "Genocide of Heroes" and the oncoming "War of Infinite Worlds" and the true reason why their worlds are being fused as they are. Gameplay The game plays similarly to the previous entries of the Cross Tag Battle series, with additions. Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * Versus Mode * Survival * Time Trial * Practice Mode * Special Modes * Tutorial * Mini-Games * Tournament Mode * Online Mode * Gallery * Options Featured Titles Main Series * Guilty Gear * BlazBlue * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Battle Fantasia (Debut) * Under Night In-Birth * Persona 4 Arena * Arcana Heart 3 (Debut) * Chaos Code (Debut) * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Debut) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Debut) * Sakura Wars (Debut) * Darkstalkers (Debut, PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) * RWBY * Sailor Moon Crystal ''(Debut) Guest Series * ''Kamen Rider (Debut) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Senran Kagura * Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds (Debut) Characters Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Faust * I-No * Ramlethal Valentine * Raven BlazBlue * Ragna The Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Platinum the Trinity * Jubei Mitsuyoshi * Iron Tager * Nu-13 * Hakumen Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mako Mankanshoku * Ira Gamagoori * Uzu Sanageyama * Nonon Jakuzure * Houka Inumuta * Ragyo Kiryuin Battle Fantasia * Urs Van de Land * Marco Van de Land * Olivia Von Roselia * Cedric Ward * Watson Livingston * Freed Velez * Donvalve Du Don * Deathbringer Under Night In-Birth * Hyde Kido * Linne * Gordeau the Harvester * Yuzuriha * Vatista * Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukiko Amagi * Aigis * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane Arcana Heart 3 * Heart Aino * Weiss * Saki Tsuzura * Zenia Valov * Lilica Felchenerow * Scharlachrot Chaos Code * Celia * Hikaru * Vein * Hermes * Kagari * Cerberus Dragon Ball FighterZ * Son Goku * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Trunks * Android 21 * Goku Black Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Haken Browning * Kaguya Nanbu * Neige Hausen * Aledy Nash Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Yuri Lowell * Rita Mordio * Judith * Leon Magnus * Jude Mathis * Milla Maxwell Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4 only) * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximoff * Felicia * Jon Talbain * Lord Raptor * Jedah Dohma Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji * Ichiro Ogami * Erica Fontaine * Gemini Sunrise * Ayame Fujieda * Aoi Satan Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch only) * Chrom * Lucina * Ryoma * Xander * Tiki * Validar RWBY * Ruby Rose * Yang Xiao Long * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Jaune Arc * Cinder Fall Sailor Moon Crystal * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Galaxia Guest * Kamen Rider Decade from Kamen Rider * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura * Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura * Purple Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Asuka from Senran Kagura Unknown * Zenshin'ou (Final Boss of Normal Endings) * Euzeth Gozzo (True Final Boss) Transformations in Combat *Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) *Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) *Celia II *Super Saiyan Blue (Goku and Vegeta) *Super/Eternal Sailor Moon *Super Sailor Chibi Moon *Gespenst Haken (Haken Browning) *Decade Complete Form Downloadable Characters Free DLC Pack Wave 1 * Baiken from Guilty Gear * Tsubaki Yayoi (As Izayoi) from BlazBlue * Orie Ballardiae from Under Night In-Birth * Ren Amamiya from Persona 5 Arena * Adam Pines from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Princess Eve Butterfly from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon Crystal * Lloyd Irving fron Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * KOS-MOS from Xenosaga * Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Pack 1 * Sin Kiske from Guilty Gear * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ashley Loveless from Battle Fantasia * Rui from Chaos Code * Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4 Arena * Maria Tachibana from Sakura Wars Pack 2 * Jack-O' Valentine from Guilty Gear * Makoto Nanaya from BlazBlue * Waldstein from Under Night In-Birth * Petra Johanna Lagerkvist from Arcana Heart 3 * Aschen Brödel from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Clair from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Pack 3 * Azrael from BlazBlue * Coyori from Battle Fantasia * Bravo Peperoncine from Chaos Code * Broly from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Saya from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Sumire Kanzaki from Sakura Wars Pack 4 * Axl Low from Guilty Gear * Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue * Shiro Iori from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Clarice Di Lanza from Arcana Heart 3 * Stahn Aileron from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon Crystal * Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Elise from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Pack 5 * Dizzy from Guilty Gear * Odile & Dokurod from Battle Fantasia * Cthylla from Chaos Code * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Crystal * Suzuka-Hime from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Sun Wukong from RWBY Free DLC Pack Wave 2 * Venom from Guilty Gear * Mai Natsume from BlazBlue * Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 4 Arena * Isaac Flynn from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Sänger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations * Piccolo from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Shinjiro Taiga from Sakura Wars * Pyron from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Tharja from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) * Adam Taurus from RWBY * Kamen Rider Den-O from Kamen Rider Pack 6 * Zato-1 from Guilty Gear * Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom from BlazBlue * Kira Daidouji from Arcana Heart 3 * Beerus from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Merkava from Under Night In-Birth Pack 7 * ES Mitsurugi from BlazBlue * Face from Battle Fantasia * Mika Returna from Under Night In-Birth * Cait & Sith from Chaos Code * Android 18 from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Duke Pantarei from Tales of Vesperia Pack 8 * Slayer from Guilty Gear * Hazama Honoka from BlazBlue * Tsumugu Kinagase from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Sheath from Project X Zone 2: Brave New World * Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Stars * Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * King Garon from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:May-0.png|May File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Faust-0.png|Faust File:I-No-0.png|I-No File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine File:Raven.png|Raven File:Baiken.png|Baiken (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Venom.png|Venom (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sin Kiske-0.png|Sin Kiske (DLC Pack 1) JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine (DLC Pack 2) Axl_Low-0.png|Axl Low (DLC Pack 4) File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy (DLC Pack 5) File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 (DLC Pack 6) Sly image rev.png|Slayer (DLC Pack 8) BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Platinum_the_Trinity_Main.png|Platinum the Trinity File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen 1533488289015.png|Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi (Free DLC Wave 1) 1533488444422.png|Mai Natsume (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Makoto Nanaya-0.png|Makoto Nanaya (DLC Pack 2) File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael (DLC Pack 3) File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard (DLC Pack 4) 1533488167796.png|Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom (DLC Pack 6) File:ES Mitsurugi.png|ES Mitsurugi (DLC Pack 7) File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama Honoka (DLC Pack 8) Kill la Kill the Game: IF File:Kill La Kill the Game If Logo.png Battle Fantasia Battle Fantasia Logo.png Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau the Harvester 1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Vatista.png|Vatista File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein (DLC Pack 2) 1533488635308.png|Mika Returna (DLC Pack 6) 1533488693415.png|Merkava (DLC Pack 7) Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane File:Kanji Tatsumi.png|Kanji Tatsumi (DLC Pack 1) 1533488770077.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Free DLC Wave 2) Arcana Heart 3 Arcana_Heart_3_Logo.png File:Heart Aino.png|Heart Aino File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Zenia_Valov.png|Zenia Valov Chaos Code Chaos_Code_Logo.png Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan File:Trunks.png|Trunks File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 File:Goku-black-dragonballfighterz-official-art.png|Goku Black File:Broly.png|Broly (DLC Pack 3) File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Bills-0.png|Beerus (DLC Pack 6) Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier File:Endless Frontier Logo.png File:PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu File:Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning File:Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu File:Aschen_Brodel.png|Aschen Brodel Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology File:TotW_Radiant_Mythology_3_Logo.png File:Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell File:Rita Mordio.png|Rita Mordio File:Judith (Tales of Vesperia).png|Judith File:Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving (Free DLC Wave 1) Sakura Wars File:Sakura Wars English Logo.png Sakura_Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji Ichiro_Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami Erica_Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini_Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise Ayame_Fujieda.png|Ayame Fujieda Aoi_Satan.png|Aoi Satan File:480px-Shinjiro_Taiga_NPC.png|Shinjiro Taiga (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Maria_Tachibana_Render.png|Maria Tachibana (DLC Pack 1) File:Sumire_Kanzaki.png|Sumire Kanzaki (DLC Pack 3) Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) File:Darkstalkers Logo.png File:Demitri Maximoff.png|Demitri Maximoff File:Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland File:Felicia (PXZ2).png|Felicia File:Jon Talbain.png|Jon Talbain File:Lord Raptor.png|Lord Raptor File:Jedah Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma File:Pyron.png|Pyron (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Baby Bonnie Hood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood (DLC Pack 2) File:Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (DLC Pack 4) File:Lilith Aensland.png|Lilith Aensland (DLC Pack 8) Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) File:FEBC Logo.png Chrom.png|Chrom Lucina.png|Lucina File:Ryoma.png|Ryoma File:Xander.png|Xander File:Tiki-0.png|Tiki File:Validar.png|Validar File:Tharja.png|Tharja (Free DLC Wave 2) Clair_Fight.png|Clair (DLC Pack 2) File:Elise_art.png|Elise (DLC Pack 4) File:Garon_portrait.png|King Garon (DLC Pack 8) RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang Xiao Long File:Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc File:Cinder Fall-0.png|Cinder Fall File:Adam Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong (DLC Pack 5) Sailor Moon Crystal File:Sailor Moon Crystal Logo.png File:Sailor Moon Season III.png|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon File:Tuxedo_Mask_Season_III.png|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask File:Sailor_Chibi_Moon_Season_III.png|Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon File:Sailor_Mercury_Season_III.png|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury File:Sailor_Uranus_Season_III.png|Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus File:Sailor_Galaxia.png|Sailor Galaxia File:Sailor_Saturn_Season_III.png|Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Sailor_Neptune_Season_III.png|Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune (DLC Pack 4) File:Sailor_Mars_Season_III.png|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars (DLC Pack 5) File:Sailor_Star_Fighter.png|Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter (DLC Pack 8) Zenshin'ou (Individual Variations) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amber.png|Zenshin'ou Amber (Guilty Gear) File:Zenshin%27ou_Sapphire.png|Zenshin'ou Sapphire (BlazBlue) File:Zenshin%27ou_Iolite.png|Zenshin'ou Iolite (Kill la Kill the Game: IF) File:Zenshin%27ou_Citrine.png|Zenshin'ou Citrine (Battle Fantasia) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amethyst.png|Zenshin'ou Amethyst (Under Night In-Birth) File:Zenshin%27ou_Topaz.png|Zenshin'ou Topaz (Persona 4 Arena) File:Zenshin%27ou_Kunzite.png|Zenshin'ou Kunzite (Arcana Heart 3) File:Zenshin%27ou_Peridot.png|Zenshin'ou Peridot (Chaos Code) File:Zenshin%27ou_Emerald.png|Zenshin'ou Emerald (Dragon Ball FighterZ) File:Zenshin%27ou_Turquoise.png|Zenshin'ou Turquoise (Endless Frontier) File:Zenshin%27ou_Zircon.png|Zenshin'ou Zircon (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology) File:Zenshin%27ou_Quartz.png|Zenshin'ou Quartz (Sakura Wars) File:Zenshin%27ou_Onyx.png|Zenshin'ou Onyx (Darkstalkers, PlayStation 4 / Fire Emblem Coliseum, Nintendo Switch) File:Zenshin%27ou_Ruby.png|Zenshin'ou Ruby (RWBY) File:Zenshin%27ou_Diamond.png|Zenshin'ou Diamond (Sailor Moon Crystal) The True Mastermind File:Euzeth Gozzo Portrait.png|Euzeth Gozzo Guest Characters File:Kamen Rider Decade.png|Kamen Rider Decade File:Sakura Kinomoto.png|Sakura Kinomoto File:Syaoran_Li.png|Syaoran Li File:Asuka SV Render.png|Asuka Tumblr inline o27fyfRPij1toclmq 540.png|Purple Heart File:Phantom_Render_Joker.png|Ren Amamiya File:PXZ3_Adam_Northwest_Pines.png|Adam Pines (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Princess_Eve_Butterfly.png|Princess Eve Butterfly (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Iris heart render by jessymoonn-dalszh4.png|Iris Heart (Free DLC Wave 1) File:KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Isaac_Flynn.png|Isaac Flynn (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sänger_Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt (Free DLC Wave 2) Transformations in Combat File:Sol DragonInstall2.png|Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) File:Mu-12 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) File:B4eec1484078748ece002d41b74a9fea.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Goku) File:Portrait 2.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Vegeta) File:Eternal_Sailor_Moon.png|Eternal Sailor Moon File:Super Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Super Sailor Chibi Moon File:Gespenst Haken.png|Gespenst Haken (Haken Browning) Stages To be added Soundtrack Opening Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Ichirō Mizuki) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Gallery Screenshots To be added Miscellaneous To be added Voice Actors Japanese * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy * Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske * Satomi Koorogi - May * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Takashi Kondou - Faust, Carmine Prime * Kikuko Inoue - I-No * Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine * Hiroki Yasumoto - Raven * Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna the Bloodedge, Chrom * Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen * Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 * Aoi Yūki - Platinum the Trinity * Masaki Terasoma - Jubei Mitsuyoshi * Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager, Euzeth Gozzo * Ami Koshimizu - Ryuko Matoi, Yang Xiao Long * Ryōka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuin * Aya Suzaki - Mako Mankashoku * Tetsu Inada - Ira Gamagoori * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Uzu Sanageyama, Haken Browning, Demitri Maximoff * Mayumi Shintani - Nonon Jakuzure * Hiroyuki Yoshino - Houka Inumuta * Romi Park - Ragyo Kiryuin * Hidemi Anzai - Urs Van de Land * Emiko Iwasaki - Marco Van de Land * Masako Okōchi - Olivia Von Roselia * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Cedric Ward * Katsue Miwa - Watson Livingston * Daisuke Ishiwatari - Freed Velez * Naoki Tatsuta - Donvalve Du Don * Naoki Imamura - Deathbringer * Ryohei Kimura - Hyde Kido * Ayane Sakura - Linne * Kosuke Toriumi - Gordeau the Harvester * Ayumi Fujimura - Yuzuriha * Nao Toyama - Vatista * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura * Ami Koshimizu - Yukiko Amagi * Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis * Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka * Romi Park - Naoto Shirogane * Mikako Takahashi - Heart Aino * Miyuki Sawashiro - Weiss * Yumi Shimura - Saki Tsuzura * Kaori Shimizu - Zenia Valov * Mayako Nigo - Lilica Felchenerow * Yuki Matsuoka - Scharlachrot * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Takeshi Kusao - Trunks * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21 * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu * Nana Mizuki - Neige Hausen * Tomokazu Seki - Aledy Nash * Kōsuke Toriumi - Yuri Lowell * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Aya Hisakawa - Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Hikaru Midorikawa - Leon Magnus * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis * Miyuki Sawashiro - Milla Maxwell * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Purple Heart * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Fumihiko Tachiki - Jon Talbain * Yūji Ueda - Lord Raptor * Isshin Chiba - Jedah Dohma * Yu Kobayashi - Lucina * Yuichi Nakamura - Ryoma * Katsuyuki Konishi - Xander * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki * Takehito Koyasu - Validar * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose * Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Tōru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Mitsuko Horie - Sailor Galaxia * Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Motoko Kumai - Syaoran Li * Hitomi Harada - Asuka * Naoko Matsui - Zenshin'ou English To be added Trivia * It is the first game from Arc System Works where the opening and ending themes are sung by JAM Project, known for their music that are used in many Super Robot Wars and Garo installments, as well as several anime. * The events of game takes place post-Volume 5 of RWBY. * Characters from the Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball and Kamen Rider franchises are included to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the former, the 65th anniversary of Toei Animation, as well as the 70th anniversary of Toei Company. ** To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Namco's Tales series, various characters from the franchise appear in the game. ** Also, characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are featured guests for the game in commemoration for the franchise's 25th anniversary. * The characters from the Sailor Moon franchise in this game are voiced by the cast of the original 90's anime, despite the characters being their Crystal incarnations. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Arcana Heart Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Persona Category:Kill la Kill Category:Battle Fantasia Category:Chaos Code Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Fire Emblem Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Darkstalkers Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Atlus Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Capcom Category:Banpresto Category:Nintendo Category:Sailor Moon Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Steam Category:Xenosaga Category:Xeno Series Category:Toei Category:Toei Company Category:Toei Animation Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Senran Kagura Category:Kamen Rider Category:Project X Zone Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Namco X Capcom Category:2020s Category:2021 Category:2021 video games Category:2021 games Category:Cross Crisis Series